


Outrun the Oath

by Unknown_Wanderer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Drugs, F/M, Guns, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Wanderer/pseuds/Unknown_Wanderer
Summary: Sherlock is dead. At least that is what the world has been told. She figured otherwise. After coming out from being undercover certain events lead her to become involved with the detective and his friend in their chaotic lives. For better or for worse.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. I'm back

The moonlight shone through the windows cracks of the blinds. I sat calmly Infront of him, it was quite late and the warmth of the room contrasted the bitter winter weather outside.

"So...." He started, tapping his fingers upon the large wooden desk. "You've been busy"

"No thanks to you Mycroft"

He raised an eyebrow at me "Well you've never been one to complain about a challenge."I smirked. "Moriarty's network has been delt with. It is no longer a problem?"

"It is not. But I'm sure your brother has already told you this." I tilted my head slightly

"Well you did leave after Sherlock so I'm just double checking. We have important matters to discuss, a new threat has arisen."

"What threat would that be?"

"Well... Where do I begin." He started.


	2. The First Meeting

Jim Moriarty pulled me into all this. All those years ago... I was 24 at the time, in my early days at MI6. Proving myself and working my way up the ladder. Moriarty and I were well aquatinted. To put it in simple terms I worked for him.... Or had worked for him, joining mi6 on the quiet thanks to the elder Holmes, and was cleared of any crimes I had committed, in return, I helped set up Sherlock's fall. Identifying each gunman threatening his friends lives, and taking down the certain one pointing his gun at John's head. After all that had been completed, a few months on I started to help take down Moriarty's network. Sherlock had no idea as he delved deeper into the tangled spiders web, that was until we met accidentally.

* * *

Walking among the higher class members of the public in a cream silk dress into the opera House, I observed all the surroundings, people's demeanor and the securities attitude to everything. It's been just over a year since Sherlock "death" and I'd had word from his loving brother that he was under threat. Mycroft had been unable to get ahold of Sherlock and I was his last hope to make sure he made it out okay. I'd gotten the call hours before and had to make a quick journey to Rome where the younger Holmes was currently working. Someone, present there that evening, was planning on killing him. 

I'd set up post behind a sheer red curtain on an empty floor above the crowd's. Piecing together the gun I held it up and aimed below as the performance begun, finding the back of Sherlocks head in no time at all. Later in the performance just as the singer started to belt his biggest notes and I took notice of a certain man eyeing him I felt a presence behind me, quickly turing to take care of the Intruder I swung the weapon only for it to be doged before my arm was held in a vice grip, turning out of it I pushed the unknown man back before studying his face. Finding his features were the exact of Sherlock Holmes. Confused I looked back down to whom I thought to be Sherlock I spotted the man I knew to be the assassin be injected with a syringe and discreetly taken away. 

My puzzled face turned back to Sherlock as I put down the large gun. 

"So you're Mycrofts little pet, helping out with the dirty work." He said studying me from head to toe. I did the same to him, Sherlock was wearing a dark fitted suit and polished shoes. 

I chuckled. "Pet? No, no.... I could get up and leave but I don't feel like having the whole of his little squad after me for the rest of my life." I shook my head. "So you knew. About the hit?"

"Of course I did. And now you're here because dear brother of mine thought I needed help. I've gotten this far, he should know better."

"Perhaps his aged mind has slowed and made him think irrationally." I rose an eyebrow. "I'm sure right now he's sat at his desk, palms clasped Infront of him waiting for my call to say his baby brother is okay." 

"Enough about him. I want to know. About you ....." he took a step closer before his words trailed off "obviously involved previously with Moriarty otherwise why else would you be here." His brow creased and I smirked. 

"As much as I'd love to stand here and chat we have many other problems to worry about Mr Holmes. And I can say for certain I'm the last of your worries." Hiking up the weapon I dismantled it and packed it away "Your deduction skills are unlikely to work on me, your brother already tried. Now if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch. Be seeing you Sherlock." Walking away there wasn't anything he could say or do knowing full well I was right about the current situation. 

Sherlock turned and grabbed my arm "We are not done " he said Inna hushed deep voice. 

"Oh yes we are. Mr Holmes, We are not playing cat and mouse. I've already helped you out in more ways then one without you knowing a thing about me and I don't plan on changing that today." Ripping my arm back I removed myself from his grip and walked out of the room planning on taking the next plane out to continue on my assignment to take down Moriarty's network. Hoping it would be the last time I saw that man.

 _It wasn't_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. It will make more sense as it goes on.


	3. England is in trouble

"Dear brother of mine is safe and sound now. According to him the Serbian side was the last piece but I'm sure during your... most recent meet up he'd disclosed this to you." Mycroft rose his eyebrow. 

"Yes, though that was over a month ago if I recall correctly. He settled things there, while I took longer than anticipated. When did he get back?" I questioned.

"Only this morning. I found him being beaten when I finally pulled him out."

"Let me guess, you watched on..."

"I couldn't risk exposing myself."

"Well that or you just... enjoyed it." I smirked "since when did you do field work. You usually stay behind the lines, keeping your prestine suits clean."

"I don't. Let's just say this was a one off." I hummed in response. "Back to why you're here y/n, we currently have a terror threat. One of our men died getting us that information."

"When does London not have a terror threat? And do I get anymore information other then that? I've just got back and you're throwing me into another assignment."

"Miss L/n we both know you love it really."

"Well so long as I don't become a loose end I'm sure you'll keep me on. Plus I think Sherlock would miss me if I just disappeared"

_Sherlock and I had met on several occasions this past year since the incident in Italy, it was inevitable. Purhaps 4 or 5 times in total. Maybe things became more, intimate, but it gets lonely working for so long on your own._

"Yes, you and my little brother have certainly become...... Well aqainted since your first meeting... I can see it in his eyes when I mentioned your name. The man actually has feelings. "

"Oh do shut up. Can we actually talk about this terror threat."

"Of course, but he too is on the case." Handing me the file with his large hands I flicked through the few pages "Though he is a lot more interested with reuniting with his old friend. Expecting his return to go smoothly."

I chuckled and sarcastically said "the man is "dead" for two years I can't see what could go wrong when they reunite"   
  
"I belive John will hold a grudge but not for long." 

"I don't know much about the man but I'll take your word for it. Now I best take my leave." 

"Y/N I do hope you will take this seriously, unlike my younger brother?."

"Oh Mycroft, you know me better then that." I say sweetly

"Do I now?" He frowned. 

"No. And you probably never will. Have a good night Mr Holmes."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know. But. I just wanted to get it up. Will start updating weekly and hope you like it.


End file.
